Mirror-Nut
225px |health = 7 |cost = 4 |set = Premium |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Guardian |tribe = Nut Plant |effect = Team-Up When your Nuts gets hurt, do 2 damage to the Zombie Hero. |flavor text = Dressed up as a mirrorball for a disco-themed party. Never looked back.}} Mirror-Nut is a premium super-rare plant card appearing in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the plants. It costs 4 and has 0 /7 . Its special effect causes the opposing hero to take 2 damage when a nut plant is hurt, including itself. However, if a nut plant is destroyed via instant kill effect, the Mirror-Nut will not activate its effect. In addition, the attack can be blocked. It is the stronger plant counterpart of Jester. Origins It is based on the Walnut, the nut of any tree of the genus Juglans, particularly the Persian or English walnut, Juglans regia. Its name is a portmanteau of "mirror," referring to the disco ball costume it is wearing and "walnut," the plant this is based on. Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribe:' Nut Plant *'Effects:' **'Team-Up' **When your Nuts gets hurt, do 2 damage to the Zombie Hero. *'Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description Dressed up as a mirrorball for a disco-themed party. Never looked back. Strategies Due to this plant's high health, effect, and sun cost, this makes for a very formidable foe. If the player decides to use this, they should also bring along more Nut cards like Pea-Nut or Smackadamia. This plant alone could also be some trouble, due to it having 7 . Filling up every lane with Nut cards will put the Zombie Hero in a tricky position. This should be used early game, or if enough Nut cards are being played, later in the game. Counters Using instant kill effects are the only sure fire way of confronting this plant without risking losing tons of health. Mirror-Nut will not attack if an instant kill effect is used. Weed Spray is very effective against this, as you'll kill most of the nuts and Mirror-Nut, too. Using Squirrel Herder can get rid of this, but beware of Grave Buster. Additionally, bouncing this plant could also benefit. Do not let this stay long, as Guardian Heroes can place nuts everywhere to easily cause difficulty. Gallery MirrorStat.png|Mirror-Nut's statistics HD Mirror-Nut.png|HD Mirror-Nut PossiblyDoomedImpfinityWithNuts.png|Gameplay with Nut cards and a Mirror-Nut MirrorNut22.png|Mirror-Nut attacking the Zombie Hero after a Nut was hurt MirrorNut222.png|A Mirror-Nut being destroyed by Rolling Stone Lvl 50 icon.png|Mirror-Nut as a profile picture for a Rank 50 player Mirror-Nut_costing_2_sun,_but_can't_be_played.jpeg|Its card costing 2 sun to play, due to A Fun-Dead Education's special rule, but is unable to be played Mirror-Nut_blinking.jpeg|A Mirror-Nut blinking Old Mirror-Nut.png|Mirror-Nut's old statistics Wall-Knight Ally Pack Promotion.jpg|Mirror-Nut on Wall-Knight's Ally Pack (note the different appearance) Legendary Pack Offer Ad.jpg|Mirror-Nut in an advertisement for the Legendary Pack (note its appearance) Trivia *On the packs' icon (for example, the Wall-Knight's Ally Pack), Mirror-Nut's armor appears to be made of shards of actual mirrors, rather than a disco ball like the in-game version. **The shards are blue on the Wall-Knight's Ally Pack, while Mirror-Nut's in-game form is many different colors. *Oddly, it appears on an advertisement for the Legendary pack, although its rarity is Super-Rare. *There is a grammatical error in its statistics, where it says,￼ "When your Nuts get''s'' hurt" instead of "When your Nuts get hurt". See also *Jester Category:Premium plants (PvZH) Category:Super-rare plants Category:Team-Up plants Category:Plants Category:Nut cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants